Guardian
The , otherwise referred as the or in Eurasian mythology, are titanically colossal beings that stand guard upon the Isle of Albion. Towering the clouds, standing above all mountains, these colossal beings were a sibject mythology, being believed be the avatars of the gods. However, according to what is found by Team Highrise, these beings are artifical creations by which compromised over a billion of organic life, fused together as an singlular collective being through the Black Arts. History Mythology In Eurasian mythology, the Guardians or Angels, were the messangers, evoys and warriors of the Light, an mystical and powerful divine force in most areas of Eurasia. It's said the fairies were once angels before they wanted to become like the mortals, gaining an physical vessel. During the Great War, the Light was worshipped by humanity as the signal of hope. To help humanity, the Light sent down the Four Archangels, who occupied four colossal vessels and waged against the Daedra. However, when the Light perished when it was slained by the Darkness, the four Archangels all combined fought against the Darkness and effectively defeated it. Without the Light or the Darkness, the four Archangels took the mantle of being both and with noway back to the Celestial Sphere, ventured to the Isle of Albion and soon reside in the Garden of Eden. Warlock journay Long ago, well before the official establishments of mankind, communities and civil order, to the southwest of Eurasia lay an island, the Isle Albion. It's said throgh frescos that there were once an community of united organic life, helping each other out. During its peaceful years, there was an ancient warlock who fought for its military against the Daedra. Knowing nowhere, the warlock used the Black Arts, forcing 4 billion organisms (human, elf, animals) to fuse together physically, spiritually and magic. Upon fusing, they became four colossal titans with the magic power of one billion souls. Using the magic power, they'd went wipe the Daedra with magical power over the Earth, igniting fire, s with Water Magic and ridding of any forms of air with Sky Magic. Dubbed the "Guardians" they'd would then continue their existence throughout the aeons, well after they driven the Daedra off, would stand. It's said Hyland had a special connection to the Guardians, who placed four divine relics at their location to be protected. The Guardians having communicated to the gods long ago, agreed and became the Relic's guardians. However, it's been shown throughout the aeons, they'd are highly intelligent. So intelligent, they'd created armour to cover their fused "deformed" appearance, using Arcane Science to make their armour. Physiology & Biology Physical Traits The Guardians are sexless titans, having an humanoid shape for they're mostly made up of human organic materials. Taking on the humanoid form, they'd had taken on a deformed appearance, being freskish and horrific beings. After they driven the Daedre off, they're used their vast intellect and began to use Arcane Science, creating suits of highly advanced armours embued with their very magical essence, making it one of the most durable things in Earth Land. The Guardians would then fuse the armour onto them, thus effectively making it apart of their physiology. The Guardians are said to be immortally functional beings, capable of surviving the ravages of time, being unaffect by it. The Guardians do not require sleep, drink or food and can perform physical activities without getting tired but that's speculative.